


Newtmas Drabbles/Oneshots

by AshesScar29



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abusive Parents, Accountant Thomas, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff then saddness, I felt that this was the way to end it, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nightmares, Poor Thomas, Reading Percy Jackson Together, Short, Taller Thomas, Thomas is sleepy, Thomas love dinos, i promise it'll get better, i'm trash, it's adorable, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesScar29/pseuds/AshesScar29
Summary: A collection of drabbles or oneshots of the adorable couple, Newt and Thomas. This is not canon. I have made up where they work and such. Maybe in future pieces, I will make one where they are in The Maze or The Scorch. Please enjoy, and I'm sorry if anyone the characters are OCC, that was not my intent.This is a short cute moment where Newt and Thomas are reading together, but one of them accidentally falls asleep. Sorry for what lies ahead, I'm not in the best mood right now which showed through my writing. Please enjoy and review. If any of the characters are OOC, it was not my intent.





	Newtmas Drabbles/Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble idea that I found on Pinterest (Pinterest got it on Tumblr). Believe it or not, when I started to write this, this was just supposed to be a fluffy, peaceful moment for the couple. What have I done? 
> 
> *Hint hint* Just to let you guys know, I like reviews… and gay ships. :P
> 
> *Disclaimer* I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor The Maze Runner Series. Those belong respectfully to their rightful owners.

 

“Thomas! Hush and sit down,” he spoke sternly while grabbing the squirming Thomas and dragging him to their azure comforter. “Tonight, I am going to read to you _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_ by Rick Riordan. Sound good?” he nodded, shifting around, trying to get comfortable on top of Newt while making sure that Newt could still hold the book adequately.  

 

“ **Look, I didn’t want to be a half-blood.”** Newt started to stroke Thomas’s hair, gently scraping at his scalp to try and relax him. 

 

**If you are reading this because you think that you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

 

“Do you think you’re a half-blood, Tommy?” he asked, setting the book down and looking at Tommy before realizing that he was fast asleep, drool dripping out of the crevice of where the top and bottom lip met. He was honestly adorable. Newt didn’t want to wake him so he simply put in a dinosaur bookmark in (Thomas LOVES dinosaurs), put the book on the nightstand, and laid down chuckling. Tommy barely got through one page of the book before he nodded off, it was quite amusing.

 

Thomas worked a pretty taxing job. Mentally, not physically. He was an accountant because that was the only job that he tolerated and accepted him. Of course, Tommy would probably be more content if he worked a more physical, hands-on type of job. Like a construction builder. Haha, that’d be a sight to see. Probably not, but the thought was amusing. It was kind of a shame that Tommy came every night exhausted and ready to hit the hay, only having about an hour of energy to mess around before he was completely out of steam. But life would go on, and everything would be turn out to be fine, so he never complained about it to Thomas.

 

“Sleep well and sweet dreams, babe,” he muttered as he kissed Tommy’s forehead, planning on making breakfast for him before he got up so that they could spend more time together in the morning before both of them had to go to work.

 

Adjacent to Newt’s wishes, the night was anything but peaceful. In the wee hours in the morning,  Newt woke up startled to the sound of heartbreaking cries. Thomas was having another nightmare of his childhood abuse.

 

“Tommy, angel, wake up. Please, it’s just a dream. Wake up, sweetie,” he spoke, propping Thomas’s body against his and started to run his fingers through his hair, swaying him soothingly. It didn’t take very long for Thomas to come out of his night terror. “NEWT!” he screamed, clutching at Newt’s body like it was his only connection to reality.

 

“Shhh, it’s over. You’re not there anymore. I’ve got you. It’s time to calm down now, sweetheart. Breath with me, in… out… in… out…” He continued breathing with him for five minutes before Thomas’s breath evened out and he fell back into a lethargic state, mumbling something too jumbled to make out. “What is it, angel? I can’t understand you.”

 

“I love you, Newt,” he murmured a bit louder this time.  

 

“I love you too, Thomas, but now it time to go to sleep. The sun hasn’t shown its face yet, therefore, it’s still time to be sleeping.” Thomas chuckled, settling back down, wrapping his arms around Newt’s waist, and falling into a dreamless slumber.

 

Right at that moment, Newt made a decision, he was going to call in sick. For himself and Tommy. They both deserved a day off, especially Thomas. He worked his butt off every day due to everyone else being a slacker and both of the boys were fed up with it. Tommy shouldn’t have to be the only one who does the work at the awful job.

 

He turned off the alarm clock and whispered; “Don’t worry, Tommy, I’ll protect you with my life. Just keep going, don’t ever quit. Don’t leave me, please,” The calling of sleep finally got too prominent that he couldn’t stay awake any longer. He listened to the call.

 

The next day, Thomas woke up to the sun streaming its rays through the cracks in the curtains. It was a beautiful day and Thomas would have enjoyed just watching Newt sleep and the rising sun, but of course, that wasn’t going to be that case. Newt wasn’t breathing. Newt. Wasn’t. Breathing. “NEWT! NO! YOU CAN’T BE DEAD! I WON’T ALLOW IT!” He was hysterical now, grabbing the phone, almost dropping it, and punching the three digits that might be able to bring Newt back to him.

 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

 

“It’s my boyfriend, he’s not breathing! PLEASE HELP!” he yelled into the phone.

“Sir, please calm down, where do you live?” He told them. “We will get there as fast as we can, just hold on. Do you happen to know CPR?” she asked.

 

“No…” he choked out, trying to not let his sobbing get in the way of his articulation. If he had known CPR when Newt would have a chance at living. It was all his fault…

 

The police plus an ambulance arrived a couple minutes later. After checking Newt’s vitals, they came to him bringing the news that he already knew but dreaded to hear. “I’m so sorry, but your boyfriend is dead… I give my deepest condolences. … Heart attack… yes… went away in his sleep… not painful” He couldn’t hear everything that people were saying, just vibrations in the air, forming different waves sometimes creating words.Thomas sat on the floor clutching at Newt’s lifeless body, not even crying. It was like his mind hadn’t fully caught up to what happened and wouldn’t show any signs that it knew what happened.

 

**A year later:**

 

“Newt, come back. I need you…” were the final words that left his cracked lips before he plunged the carving knife into his heart. Blood splattered around where he stood, making a painting in the white linoleum. It was morbidly beautiful. Thomas smiled. He was thrilled that he was going to finally be with his lover once more.


End file.
